I Don't Remember!
by Swa-Sa Masou
Summary: 1x10. Jace and Clary left a big mess and a lot of blank spaces in memories when they went to that alternate dimension. He's what happened after they went through the portal.


**_A/N: Jace and Clary left back through the portal to their world, leaving behind a dying Jace who though Clary was cheating on him and a very confused Clary who wouldn't know what had happened all day except for the few moments when our Clary almost lost herself. Something had to happen to them after they were left there in the basement of the Institute! Here's my take._**

Magnus looked at the portal closing in front of him and at the two people lying unconscious on the ground in front of him. The strong, capable shadowhunters had just exited this reality and he was left with strikingly mundane versions of Jace and Clary.

Think like a Mundane. Think like a Mundane. Ahh! He had it. He would wake Clary as he began to drain the tainted blood from Jace. Once she was awake, he would make the blood drain faster as she called 911 and requested help. If he did nothing, Jace would surely die of the venom. If he did this plan, well, Jace might survive the venom because he would remove the venom from his system, it would just involve losing a couple of pints of blood. He could hopefully help keep Jace alive until the ambulance arrived and then it was their job.

Casting his spells, he began to open Jace's wounds and awaken Clary at the same time.

"What?" Clary came to and noticed a large amount of blood on the floor, but it all seemed to be coming from Jace. "What happened?! What's wrong with him? Why is he bleeding so much?"

Magnus, looking slightly panicked that maybe he couldn't pull this off, looked between Clary and the bleeding Jace. "He was injured by a mugger waiting down here. Probably snuck in during the setup for the party and was waiting until all the guests left to start making off with some products. Call for an ambulance." While Clary was worrying over Jace, Magnus felt his way through Jace's blood, he felt for the moment when he could stop the blood pouring out and staunch the flow as the venom was clear of the blood. He heard Clary talking with an ambulance and be told that they were four minutes out. He grabbed for a dust cloth and put it on the wound that was at Jace's neck, though he had already used magic to stem the flow, he just had to hope that Mundane blood transfusions would be enough to save Jace.

As Clary held a cloth to the already healing wound, not that she would know that, she asked what was going on. "I don't even know you, why are we in the basement of my dad's institute?"

It was a good thing that Magnus was always a good liar. "Well, Biscuit, I had contacted you earlier today. You're actually the easiest one in your family to touch base with, since you're in a normal college for your studies. I wanted to purchase a number of the artifacts down here, but I wanted a tour of them before I spoke with your father. You wanted to be able to present me, and a number that I'm willing to pay to your father after you had shown me what's here. Unfortunately, your boyfriend here was a little jealous and followed us down here. There was a man waiting for us right around this corner! He attacked, I hid, but he got the two of you, knocking you out and stabbing Jace there. I woke you up as quickly as I could."

Clary seemed lost without her memories of the day when an alternate dimension Clary had been inhabiting her body. She merely nodded and readjusted the cloth she was using to put pressure on Jace's wound.

Finally, the paramedics arrived and loaded Jace onto a stretcher and Clary into the back of the ambulance to check her vitals, but not to be admitted as Jace was.

Four hours later, Jace was still unconscious and Clary was still panicked. She had calmed down some. She was seated calmly at the side of his bed. Izzy, Simon, and Alec were all sitting at various points around the room. No one was talking. They had all run out of things to say hours ago.

Jace had grown up as an orphan in the city and had been taken in by the Lightwoods when he and Alec had become best friends at school. Clary and Simon had always been friends and she and Izzy had met when Izzy started to intern for her dad. Simon and Izzy had hit it off and started dating, which led to Alec needing to check him out for his sister. That brought Jace into the group as well and a few months of flirting and beating around the bush, they had shared a kiss.

Now he was lying in a hospital bed and Clary couldn't remember how it happened. That man- Magnus Bane, the crackpot medium her mom had told her to watch the commercial for- had given her a story, but he took off so fast that his story of buying products from her father seemed odd. Although, after what happened, wouldn't most people run away? And it bothered her that she couldn't remember most of the day. She only remembered a little bit of the party and a few things from earlier. What had happened? Was it from when she got hit? She hadn't mentioned this to the others yet.

Jace had been given a lot of blood and he was stable, he just wasn't waking up. All of their parents had called several times, but everyone was reluctant to leave. As sunlight began filtering through the blinds, however, Simon and Isabelle stood.

"Well, call us as soon as anything happens." Simon said, wrapping an arm around Izzy's waist. "Izzy is getting jumpy- "

She cut him off, "I need to be doing something. I can't just sit here anymore. We're going to go get the party cleaned up." She hugged Clary tightly, "He'll wake up, and when he does, you two need to talk. I don't know what was happening all of yesterday, but you two have to get that figured out."

The two departed. Clary took a deep breath. She knew that she and Alec had a complicated relationship. She had been worried for a while that he hated her because he was in love with Jace secretly for years. But this wasn't some society or family that was not okay with him being gay- he had brought home his first boyfriend years ago and no one had said anything, so she didn't see why he would keep his feelings for Jace a secret. Still, she didn't think suggesting that he leave would go over well.

"If you want to get some sleep or go help with the morning after the party since it was your theme or…" She trailed off at the look on his face.

"You think I'm going to leave him alone with you?" He stood and walked to where she was sitting, "He was with you when he was attacked. He was following you to find out why you were cheating on him! This is all your fault and you've never been good enough for-"

"Alec, man, you wanna tone it down? My head is killing me."

They both froze. In the course of Alec's tirade against her, neither of them had noticed Jace stirring. He was rubbing his temples to ward off the volume at which Alec had been speaking. Both Alec's and Clary's faces lit up.

"What's going on?" Alec pulled his chair to the edge of Jace's bed and Clary hurried to his side to hold the hand that didn't have an IV trailing from it.

Clary was about to speak but Alec started before she could, "There was some random guy in the basement at the Institute when you followed Clary down there," Jace's eyes flicked to Clary, accusation heavy in them, and then back to Alec who was still talking, "and he hit Clary and stabbed you. You lost a lot of blood. You've been in the hospital all night."

Jace pulled his hand from Clary's and grasped Alec's, "You're a good man." Alec leaned down to accommodate Jace's lack of mobility in his shoulder and the two shared a brief hug. "Uh, can I have a moment alone with Clary?"

Alec stared for a moment, just long enough for it to be awkward. Then he started rising from his chair, "yeah, uh, I'll just go get a pop or something." He backed out of the room, glaring at Clary the whole way until the door swung shut.

Silence filled the room. Clary didn't know how to start; she didn't know why Jace was mad at her for goodness' sake! She didn't have a lot of memories from yesterday, but the ones she did have all involved kissing and dancing with Jace! Or when Simon asked her about asking Izzy to move in with him. Why couldn't she remember any more?

He balled the blanket in his fists, took a deep breath, and looked up, "So I remember getting attacked. I remember you grabbing a mop or something and hitting not a man with it. It was some weird creature type thing. Why are you telling everyone that it was a random mugger?"

Clary moved around the bed and sat in Alec's vacated chair. "Jace, if you remember anything from our attack, then you remember more than I do. The story I've been told is that it was a mugger waiting in the basement for us."

Adjusting himself higher onto the bed and then settling back into the pillows, Jace spoke again without looking at her, "I was freaking out and you were trying to calm me down. It did not look like a man that attacked us. There was a weird tentacle thing. He must have come back up behind us, I don't remember anything after that. Are you saying you don't remember any of it?"

Reaching up to run her fingers through his hair- he allowed it once, twice, and then moved his head away when her fingers went to return for a third time, "Jace, I don't remember most of the day. I remember kissing you in the park. I remember dancing with you and introducing you to my dad. We laughed, we kissed, we danced a little more, Simon came up to talk to me, and then it all gets hazy again until we're in the basement and you're bleeding everywhere." Resting her elbows on the bed, she cradled her head in her hands. "Why can't I remember anything else?"

Jace tried to cross his arms, but the plastic tubing hampered the usually effortlessly cool gesture. He settled for crossing one arm and letting the other just sit there. "Well, isn't that convenient. So you don't remember running away from me at the park saying that you couldn't 'do this,' you don't remember ignoring my calls and texts all day when you had no problem answering Izzy or Simon, you don't remember avoiding me all night at the party, I practically had to beg you to put your stupid phone down and have one dance with me, and you really conveniently don't remember taking some guy down to the basement to screw and cheat on me!" He was breathing heavily. He turned his head away from her. He was trying not to let tears fall.

Clary had covered her mouth with her hands as he recounted her sins of the day, but when he got to the last one, she dropped her hand, her mouth snapped shut, and got to her feet. "Excuse me?" She said furiously. "My memory is pretty spotty of the day, but I would _never_ cheat on you. It sounds like I was pretty crappy to you today, but do you have any proof that the Magnus guy I was in the basement with was there for me to cheat on you?" She began pacing and waving her hands in the air. "Because that's not the story he told me and if I wanted to, as you so eloquently put it, screw him, don't you think he would have told me that when I asked what happened? No, what he told me is that we'd been negotiating all day about some things my dad owns that he wants to buy and I was showing him pieces in the collection when you came downstairs and we were attacked. So, excuse me, Jace Wayland, but I was _not_ cheating on you."

Rubbing at his temples again, Jace ran one hand down his face. "Clary, I'm sorry."

Flinging herself back into the chair, Clary crossed her legs and arms, looking extremely angry still, "you're damn right you are, accusing your girlfriend of cheating on you." She began muttering, but he could still hear her, "stupid over reactionary boyfriend, I'm surprised he didn't break up with me on the spot. So freaking dramatic." She shook her head and huffed,

"Well, actually, I kind of did." He admitted sheepishly.

She was out of the chair so fast that it fell over, "What?" She screeched. "You just broke up with me on the spot without giving me a chance to explain? Jace, what happened to trusting each other?"

He was trying to stay calm; he had screwed up pretty badly, he admitted. He had over-reacted. "Well, you've got to understand how you'd been acting all day! Why couldn't you just have told me earlier what you were doing and then not had to act all dodgy tonight and avoiding me. 'I have a big client for my dad who wants to meet today and might come to the event tonight, but don't worry, Jace, because I love you and he's just a random client.' Would that have been so hard to say?"

Gesturing aggressively to herself, Clary had to remind herself that they were in a hospital, so she had to keep her voice down, "I don't know, I don't remember any of it! If I had a clue why I was being so weird, then I would tell you, okay? But really, Jace," She heaved a great sigh and sat on the edge of the bed, laying a hand gently on his chest, "I would never cheat on you and I hope you know that and in less stressful circumstances would have given me a chance to explain myself. I don't want to lose you."

Covering her hand with his own, he looked into her eyes. "I think in any circumstance, I would have still gotten over upset about it, but you know me, I would have been calling you by this time this morning and asking to meet up to talk." He paused, chuckling, "this kind of interrupts the flow of what I was saying, but can you come back to this side? I want to kiss you, but it'll be easier if you're on the side where I didn't get stabbed."

She obliged and moved around the bed and leaned over him to kiss him as he used his one free hand to grasp at her hair. She pulled back and laid her head gently on his chest. "Jace? Can we go back to what you thought I should have said earlier in the day?"

His breathing froze. She knew he knew exactly what she meant, but he was probably hoping that she'd missed it. Sitting back up and twining their fingers together, she looked into his eyes, "the, umm, 'I love you' part?"

He began rambling, "It was just… I was… You know, it was just an example of what you might say…" He trailed off.

Smiling and gently squeezing his fingers, she looked at his mouth, his eyes, but settled on their fingers to ask the question shyly, "Jace, do you love me?"

Squeezing her hand back until she looked up again, Jace took a deep breath, "I do, Clary. I love you. I can't imagine anyone better for me to be with. I love you, Clary Morgenstern."

Sniffling and laughing at the same time, Clary leaned up to kiss him again, "Jace, I love you too."

When Clary sat back down, Jace smirked, "Well, there you have it, our first 'I love you,' said as I'm recovering from a stab wound in a hospital bed fewer than 12 hours after I broke up with you."

Clary leaned back in her seat laughing, "way to ruin the moment!"

From out in the hallway, they both heard Alec's voice, "Oh my gosh, are you two done yet? I've been waiting out here for 15 minutes!"

The pair laughed and Clary let Alec back in the room.


End file.
